peppapigfandomcom-20200223-history
Rock Pools/Transcript
* Narrator: Peppa and George are going to the seaside with Granny and Grandpa Pig. Peppa and George love the seaside. * Peppa Pig: Oh. Where’s the sand gone? * Granny Pig: There isn’t any sand on this beach, Peppa. * Peppa Pig: No sand? But we wanted to make sand castles. * Narrator: Peppa and George love making sand castles. * (George drops the sandbox and starts crying) * Granny Pig: Now, now, George. Don’t be upset. There are lots of exciting things to do on this rocky beach. * Peppa Pig: Like what? * Grandpa Pig: When the sea goes out, it leaves little pools of water in amongst the rocks. * Granny Pig: They’re called rock pools. * Grandpa Pig: And in every rock pool there’s something special that the sea has left behind. * Peppa Pig: Oo, I can see something glittering. It’s a coin. Wow! * Grandpa Pig: Maybe it’s a pirate’s treasure. * Granny Pig: Let’s make a collection of all the things we find. * Peppa Pig: Yes, we’ll put them in George’s bucket. * Grandpa Pig: What surprise is waiting in this pool? * Peppa Pig: There’s nothing special in this one. * Grandpa Pig: There’s always something, Peppa. Look closer. * Peppa Pig: Oo, there is something. * Grandpa Pig: Yes, it’s a...crab! Ah! * Narrator: The crab is pinching Grandpa Pig’s finger. * Grandpa Pig: Ouch! * Peppa Pig: Naughty Mr. Crab. Look, George. Mr Crab is walking sideways. * Narrator: George is pretending to be a crab. Peppa wants to be a crab, too. * Peppa Pig: We’re naughty crabs. Pinch, pinch, pinch. * George: Pinch, pinch, pinch. * Grandpa Pig: Help, there are two naughty crabs trying to pinch me. * George: Pinch, pinch, pinch. * Peppa Pig: We’re naughty crabs. Pinch, pinch, pinch. * Grandpa Pig: Shoo, shoo, shoo, you naughty crabs. Go back to your little rock pools. * Peppa Pig: Yes, let’s look in more rock pools. * Grandpa Pig: What can you see? * Peppa Pig: A seashell. * Granny Pig: Can you hear the sea in it? * Peppa Pig: What do you mean? * Granny Pig: If you put a shell to your ear you can hear the sea. * Peppa Pig: Wow! I can hear the sea. I love my seashell. * Granny Pig: George, can you find a seashell too? * George: Shell. * Peppa Pig: That’s not a shell. * George: Oh. * Grandpa Pig: Peppa’s right. That’s not a shell. George has found a fossil. * Peppa Pig: What’s a fossil? * Grandpa Pig: A fossil is the remains of an animal that lived long ago, when there were dinosaurs. * George: Dinosaur, grr. * Peppa Pig: Rock pools are such fun. * Granny Pig: Yes, they’re fun for us, but not for this little fish. * Peppa Pig: A fish. Where? * Granny Pig: Poor little fish. She’s trapped. * Peppa Pig: Oh. * George: Oh. * Peppa Pig: The little fish says she wants to go back to the sea. * Grandpa Pig: Maybe you could use your bucket to rescue her. * Peppa Pig: Yes. * Narrator: Peppa is rescuing the little fish in her bucket. * Peppa Pig: Don’t worry, Mrs Fish. You’ll soon be back with your friends. * Peppa Pig: Bye-bye, Mrs Fish. * George: Bye-bye. * Peppa Pig: I love rock pools. Category:Transcripts Category:Season 2 episode transcripts